Dompet Ungu
by alkadmist
Summary: [#NulisRandom2015] Dalam hatinya ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tidak keluar rumah, dan melanjutkan aktivitas –bermalas-malasan— dirumah, daripada harus merasakah hal yang memalukan seperti ini. Dipermalukan oleh seorang perempuan mesum yang ngaku-ngaku laki-laki.. GakuLuka. OOC. Mind Read and Review?


**Vocaloid** belong to **Yamaha & Crypton Future Media**

Story line by **timochin**

Untuk Event **#NulisRandom2015**

* * *

Hari ini cuaca sedang bagus-bagusnya. Tidak panas, tidak dingin. Sangat cocok untuk dipakai untuk berjalan-jalan ke taman.

Dan itulah yang gadis pinky pikirkan.

Seorang Megurine Luka –yang biasanya uring-uringan di kamar— memilih untuk keluar rumah hanya untuk sekedar menikmati cuaca.

"Tidak terlalu buruk juga.." gumamnya disertai dengan senyuman kecil. Luka bersyukur. Ia bersyukur karena keputusannya ini tepat. Yaah, walaupun pikiran selanjutnya adalah beli cemilan berupa cokelat untuk persediaan dirumah.

Baru saja beberapa menit mata indah Luka memandang taman penuh semangat, matanya menangkap sebuah dompet berwarna ungu, di depannya.

"Dompet siapa ini?"

Beberapa detik setelah ia menatap dompet ungu lucu itu, akhirnya luka memutuskan untuk mengambilnya. Dan melihat kartu tanda pengenal sang pemilik dompet.

Matanya membulat kaget tatkala ia melihat foto seorang wanita yang begitu cantik dengan surai ungunya yang diikat _ponytail_.

"Cantik sekali.. Siapa ya namanya?"

Kemudian, Luka melirik tulisan di sebelah foto.

 _Nama : Kamui, Gakupo_

"Namanya seperti laki-laki ya.." gumamnya. Kemudian ia melanjutkan membaca kartu pengenal tersebut.

 _Jenis kelamin : Laki-laki_

Tunggu dulu..

Apa Luka salah membaca? Tidak. Mata seorang Megurine Luka masih jelas. Masih sangat jelas. Tidak mungkin ia salah membaca.

"Oh mungkin kartu pengenal ini _typo_! Hahaha, ada-ada saja!" Luka terkikik geli ketika pikiran absurdnya berpikir bahwa sang pencetak kartu itu _typo_.

Tak lama, seseorang datang menghampiri Luka yang sedang terkikik geli sambil melihat kartu tandap pengenal si pemilik dompet ungu.

" _Anoo_.. Maaf itu dompet punya saya," ucap seseorang dengan lembut.

Seketika Luka mendongakkan kepalanya. Kemudian ia tersenyum, dan meletakkan kembali kartu tersebut.

"Ini.. Lain kali jangan menjatuhkan dompetmu, nona!" Ucap Luka. Ia mengembalikan dompet ungu yang dipegangnya kepada orang itu.

"Terima kasih.. Tapi, siapa yang kau bilang nona?"

"Tentu saja kau! Oh iya, suruh petugas kartu tanda pengenalmu untuk mebenarkan jenis kelaminmu! Kurasa petugas itu _typo_ , hehehe." Jawab Luka sambil tersenyum.

Tanpa Luka sadari, seseorang dihadapannya kesal atas perkataan Luka.

"Aku ini benar-benar laki-laki tahu!" Tiba-tiba saja, suara lembut orang itu –Gakupo berubah menjadi lebih besar.

"Oh ya? Lihat! Rambutmu saja panjang, cantik, suaramu lembut pula!" Ucap Luka tidak mau kalah. Ayolah, seorang Megurine Luka tidak akan tertipu! (Luka sudah terpancing!)

"Serius! Aku laki-laki! Dasar tidak punya sopan santun!" geram Gakupo. Ia benar-benar merasa kesal dibuatnya.

"Hey! Apa kau bilang?" Ambang kesabaran Luka mulai menipis. Jelas-jelas orang yang dihadapannya adalah seorang perempuan dengan wajah cantik berambut ungu! Apa penglihatan Luka sudah mulai mengabur? Tentu saja tidak!

"Bukannya tadi kau sudah lihat kartu tanda pengenalku?"

Oke, Luka sudah sampai puncak kesabarannya.

"Kau tahu?! Aku masih bisa melihatmu dengan sangat jelas bahwa kau ini seorang perempuan!"

"Kau masih tidak percaya, nona?!"

"Tidak! Aku tidak percaya kau laki-laki!"

Oke, Gakupo mengalah. Ia tidak mau berbicara lagi pada gadis keras kepala dihadapannya.

"Baiklah akan aku buktikan." Ucap Gakupo.

"Ayo buktikan!"

Tepat setelah Luka menjawab perkataan Gakupo, Gakupo memegang tangan luka dan—

"KYAAA! Apa yang kau lakukan?! Lepaskan tanganku!"

—membawa tangan Luka tepat ke arah dadanya.

"Heh?! Kau puas sekarang?" Gakupo tersenyum penuh kemengangan di sertai dengan (sedikit) wajah mesumnya.

Sementara itu.. Wajah Luka sudah berubah total menjadi warna merah.

Dalam hatinya ia berpikir bahwa seharusnya ia tidak keluar rumah, dan melanjutkan aktivitas –bermalas-malasan— dirumah, daripada harus merasakah hal yang memalukan seperti ini. Dipermalukan oleh seorang perempuan mesum yang ngaku-ngaku laki-laki..

"DASAR NONA MESUM! AARRRGGHH!"

 **THE END.**

* * *

Holaaa.. I'm back

Ini fic Vocaloid pertama aku..

Garing ya? garing ya? Iya! Maaaapp, T-T

Semoga suka deh yaa..


End file.
